Stolen
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – I watch your pain and know that there is nothing I can do other than be here for you. Hilary/Ming-Ming Yuri


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – I watch your pain and know that there is nothing I can do other than be here for you. (Hilary/Ming-Ming) (Yuri)

Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: Three fics in three days, something is defiantly going wrong in my head. I'm running on word over drive. 

**Muse:** Well something's wrong alright but I'm not sure that's it.

_Dedi:_ Whatever. This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** because at grate personal risk she is taking charge of Muse for 24 hours. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to throw things at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_In 24 hours they'll be,  
Laying flowers,  
On my life, it's over tonight,  
I'm not messing no I,  
Need your blessing,  
And your promise to live free,  
Please do it for me,_

* * *

**Stolen**

Tyson's POV

It was as if in that moment time froze. The world around you cracked and fractured, like a shattered mirror that reflects a distorted image of reality. I think before then you could still convince yourself it was just some horrid dream and that if you waited long enough, believed hard enough it wouldn't be real.

The sharp clawing sent of disinfectant fills the air. The sterile room, hard and cold, all white walls and stainless steal. And in the centre there is you. Tears leak from your eyes and slowly trickle over checks that are as pale as those of the lifeless girl over who you weep.

She lies atop the stainless steal autopsy table, a crisp white sheet covering her small frame. Somehow she seems smaller now, as if death has diminished her. Her skin is so pale, ghostly almost translucent except for the flesh on her throat. Here, like a macabre form of choker the dark purple bruises cluster. Marks of the hands that squeezed life from her, only to revive her so they could he the pleasure of ringing her neck over and over again.

I see your hand, trembling slightly, reach out and brush your fingertips over those vivid marks. A slight sob wrenches its self from your lips but even as I reach out to comfort you, you have already flinched away. I know that you can see it, the pain in large honey orbs as she struggled for breath, I can see the pain written across your features.

Your fingers curl around bright azure strands, brushing them lovingly out of her small oval face. Then slowly, gently, you trance the contours of her face. The delicate nose, high cheekbones and full lips now tinted lightly blue.

Another sob escapes you, but this one is stronger than the first. It tares at your throat, raw and anguished, and I see you sway one hand raised to hid your face. You take a stumbling half step backwards, shaking your head in denial, and probably have fallen to the floor had I not caught you.

Turing you bury you head into my chest and cry uncontrollably, as if you are trying to wash away reality in a sea of your tears. It is so hard to watch you now and know there is nothing I can do to help you or ease your suffering. You meant to grow old with her, to live to the end of your days loving only her, while she loved you in return.

But now you're dream has gone, faded with her last breath. I know there were times when I wished that it wasn't so. When I hated her for taking you away from me, it was true I didn't know what I had until it was gone. And now she is gone and I would do anything if only I could give her back to you. To see you smile again, but I think that your smile died with her.

I wonder if you will ever be the same as you were before, but in truth I think I know the answer. The young woman I knew dies when she looked upon her dead lovers face. All the was once sweet and light in you, in that one moment solidified into something diamond hard and sharp as flint.

"I'll kill him Tyson." You're voice is rasping and so low that at first I think I've misheard you. "I swear, when they catch him, if I can I'll kill him for this."

I say nothing, just wrap my arm tighter around your waste. Holding you close, hoping that the human contact will offer you some brief comfort, but knowing that there is nothing I can do but be here. Your tears are falling still coating your skin with their salty glaze, ruby eyes are bloodshot, and I can feel the sobs as the wrack you body.

"He took her from me…"

Your voice is a soft cracked whisper and I nod and press my cheek to the top of your head, the chestnut strands silky soft to the touch. I'd take the pain for you if only I could.

* * *

Lamb: Just and angsty little drabble that came into my head, big surprise here, while I was listening to music. 

**Muse:** You're giving me away!?

_Dedi:_ Yup, though unfortunately she's giving you back. But **Iluvbeyblade** we still hope you like it.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
